My Emotions Are Showing
by YamiKoi
Summary: Yami likes Yugi, Yugi like Yami but they don't know. Yami makes a wish on a puzzle that Yugi could see his emotions but it gets misinterpreted yami's emotions are coming out as creatures! Not only that but jealousy is taking over him from one of them YYXY
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. I will update my other fanfics too soon but I've had this idea for a log time and I've really wanted to know what you think. PLZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!! If no one likes it then ill removes but if I get a review then I'll continue. My sis says it's really original and I like doing original things. Anyway I can't say much cause I'll give it away but I've tried my best on the summary.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

_**MY EMOTIONS ARE SHOWING**_

_**Chapter 1: Wish granted**_

A young Pharaoh was lying on a bench in the gardens in his palace. His name was Yami, he was 19 years old, had tricoloured hair which consisted of a crimson outline, a black fill and golden coloured bangs. His hair was in a star shape making it rather unique. He had piercing crimson eyes and had sun-kissed skin. He was of an average size, handsome and one of the most desired men in his kingdom. He owned a trinket known as the millennium puzzle. He had had it ever since he could remember and was his most cherished item. It was pure gold in the shape of an upside down pyramid with the eyes of Horus on it. He was the Pharaoh of the Central Kingdom, the most powerful. It had the largest army, the most money, the best wine and food, the best armour and weapons and owned the most land. Yami was proud of his Kingdom, what Pharaoh wouldn't be? Everyone loved him as he was a kind ruler and treated everyone with respect. He was a normal Pharaoh as any other but something was about to happen which would change all that.

"My Pharaoh!" A familiar voice called.

Yami turned his head to one side and smiled. Running toward was his most cherished servant Yugi. Yugi was his own personal slave and he treated the young boy with the most respect than any other slave. The young boy was also one of the most desired men in his Kingdom. He was Yami's opposite. He had soft, enchanting amethyst eyes, a voice like a doves coo and, like Yami, star shaped hair. Just like Yami's it had a crimson outline, a black fill and golden bangs. The only difference was that Yami also had spikes running up his hair whilst Yugi didn't. He had porcelain skin that seemed to glow in the afternoon sun. Like Yami, Yugi was 19 years old but he was small for his age giving him a childish appearance but also making his adorable. Yami smiled at the petit slave as he approached. Yugi suddenly stumbled and went tumbling forward. Yami quickly sat up and caught his secret crush. That's right, even though he was a Pharaoh Yami wasn't attracted to women he was attracted to guys. No one in the Kingdom knew this and Yami was glad. The last thing he needed was the advisors on his back about something like this. Yugi blushed heavily at his clumsiness.

"I see you still own those two left feet." Yami joked.

If possible Yugi blushed even harder and stood up steadying himself.

"Now what's the matter?" Yami questioned.

"The advisors are looking for you." Yugi replied. "Something about marriage and an heir."

Yami let out a small moan.

"I'm not going they go on about that constantly." Yami complained.

"Are you sure?" Yugi questioned.

Yami smiled at the young boy's worry.

"I know what's best for my Kingdom, I know what's best for my people but most of all, I know what's best for me." Yami explained.

Yugi giggled then turned to leave. Yami gently grasped the young boy's hand. Yugi looked round.

"Something wrong My Pharaoh?" Yugi questioned.

"Yugi what have I told you?" Yami sighed. "Call me Yami in private."

Yugi blushed. He knew he was the only person who was allowed to call his secret crush by his real name. That's right. Yugi was also interested in men though; it didn't matter as much with him as he didn't need to have children. His attraction was also directed towards a certain crimson eyed Pharaoh though Yugi knew it would never work. Yami was a Pharaoh and therefore needed a wife and children for an heir. Not to mention Yugi thought no one would be interested in a pathetic slave like him. Yugi was wrong. Yami was more then interested, he wanted and begged inside but Yami thought that a respectable young boy like Yugi would find the idea repulsive and Yami didn't want Yugi leaving because he despised the Pharaoh, Yami wanted Yugi close to him.

"Will you stay with me for a few minutes?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed and nodded. Yami smiled and brought the young boy close pulling him onto his lap. Yami then lay down bringing the small boy with him and closed his crimson eyes basking in the warm afternoon Egyptian sun. Yugi closed his eyes as well allowing the warmth of the sun and the Pharaoh to seep through his clothes. All too soon the Pharaoh's relatives and Yugi's friends came crashing in. First came Seto Kaiba, Yami's cousin. Kaiba had cold cobalt eyes, tidy brunette hair and was one the most sophisticated and annoying people Yami knew. Next came his twin brother, Bakura. (A/N: In most of my Egyptian stories Yami and Bakura are twin brothers.) Bakura had long white hair which was unevenly cut at the bottom and sharp chocolate coloured eyes. He was annoying and insane. He got his pleasure out of pulling practical jokes on slaves, advisors, relatives, whoever was unlucky enough to pass when one of Bakura's pranks was loaded and ready to be launched. Though he was insane by nature he could be kind hearted when an event called for it. Next was Jonouchi, usually known as Jou, Yugi's twin brother. (A/N: Yugi and Jonouchi and usually twins as well.) He was, like Bakura, a prank puller. He had russet coloured eyes and messy, dirty blonde hair. Again, like Bakura, he could be annoying and was unsophisticated but when the occasion rose he was caring and kind. Finally was Ryou, Yugi's friend. He had soft, chocolate coloured eyes with white hair which was unevenly cut at the bottom. He was kind and caring like Yugi and was usually the one telling Jou and Bakura off when he was caught, found another person, or saw one of them with a trap.

"Sun-bathing are we?" Kaiba questioned.

Yami slowly nodded knowing that annoying voice of his cousin anywhere.

"Advisors are looking for you." Bakura said.

"Don't care." Yami replied.

Bakura shrugged, he brother spent most of his time dodging and avoiding his advisors which was all the more better when he wanted his prank to be set off and when no one was coming he would find an advisor and tell them he knew where Yami was. He would also, he would take an advisor to his twin brother just for the fun of watching his brother squirm.

"Okay, I'll tell him where you are." Bakura said turning to walk away.

"If you want to keep your knee caps." Yami replied.

Bakura stared then slowly turned back. Yami smirked.

Later that night….

Yami slowly lay down on his bed and Yugi crawled in beside him. Yami smiled warmly and kissed his forehead. Yugi gave a warm smile back. Wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist and bringing him closer, Yami rested his head on top of Yugi's protectively. Yugi gave off a warm smile and cuddled into Yami's chest happily. The two lay there contently in each others arms. Yugi soon fell asleep. Yami began to feel tired too. Yami began to close his crimson eyes. His last sight was Yugi. As he fell into a world of dreams a wish glided through Yami's mind.

'_I wish Yugi could see my emotions… I wish Yugi could know how I feel._' Yami thought.

The millennium puzzle glowed heeding his wish as a small voice sounded.

"It shall be done." The voice whispered.

(Yami Koi: Should I stop there? NO! I'm feeling…. Typy. That isn't a word… shrugs)

The next morning Yami slowly opened his crimson eyes as the morning soon shone through his window greeting him a good morning. Yami moaned declining the welcome by pulling the covers over his head. He heard and light giggle. Yami slowly moved the duvet away to see Yugi smiling down at him with his breakfast tray.

"Good morning Ph… Yami." Yugi giggled.

Yami smiled.

"Good morning." Yami replied.

He sat up and Yugi gently placed the tray before Yami. Yami smiled thanking Yugi and began to eat.

The day went on like usual. Yami got up and got dressed after his breakfast with the help of Yugi. He went to his first meeting, got a report from his head guard of the activities in his Kingdom, he spoke to his advisors, he spoke to the council men and women then went outside in the gardens, that's when everything changed. While sitting on a bench thinking of his secret crush Bakura and Kaiba found him.

"Hey there bro." Bakura greeted. "Thinking of you know who?"

Yami blushed lightly. His brother and cousin were the only two who knew of his sexuality and crush.

"I don't see why you don't just tell him." Kaiba sighed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"First, he may reject me and find me revolting and second, if it's so easy why don't you tell Jou how you feel?" Yami questioned.

A light blush traced his cousin's cheeks.

"Th-that's different." Kaiba argued.

"How?" Yami asked.

"Well… you see…" Kaiba tried.

He finally gave up and turned quiet. Bakura smirked.

"The great Kaiba finally lost for words." Bakura laughed.

"Shut up or I'll tell Ryou you've been dreaming about him." Kaiba snarled.

Bakura blushed.

"I HAVE NOT!" Bakura argued.

"Then who were you talking about last night when I passed your bedroom and heard 'oh Ryou your so soft, of Ryou I didn't realise you liked that sort of thing, oh Ryou….'" Kaiba teased.

"ENOUGH!" Bakura shouted. "Fine, I get the picture I'll shut up."

Yami sighed.

"Yami!" A familiar voice called.

Yami looked around and smiled when he saw Yugi running toward him followed by Ryou and Jou.

"Hey Yugi." Yami greeted.

"Hey." Yugi greeted back.

"What do the advisors want now?" Yami questioned.

"Same as yesterday." Yugi replied.

"Just stay here and say you tried to talk me into it." Yami suggested.

Yugi giggled and nodded sitting down. Yami smiled. He loved Yugi's laugh, he loved Yugi's smile…. he loved Yugi. Suddenly the millennium puzzle began to glow a strange pink light. Yami blinked in shock as did everybody else. Something began to form in the air. It was transparent at first then became solid. It fell to the floor and slowly lifted itself up. Everyone gasped in shock. It was Yami but it wasn't. It looked exactly like Yami, same hair, same eyes, same height but there was major differences, one being the fact that it had a pair of large leathery pink wings with spikes on the end. It also had a long pastel pink leathery tail with spikes running up it and it's back. The creature looked carefully at each of them it's long fangs gleaming underneath lips. It stopped when it spotted Yugi. It smiled. It stepped forward. Yami quickly wrapped his arms around Yugi pulling him away. The creature stopped and stared then began forward again. Yami unsheathed his sword and pointed it directly at the creature.

"Stay back." Yami ordered as Bakura and Kaiba removed their own pointing them at the creature.

The pink winged creature stared then, in the blink of an eye, darted forward and snatched Yugi up. It quickly darted to the other side of the garden with Yugi in his arms.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted fearfully and darted forward.

Once again Yami's millennium puzzled glowed only this time it glowed a dark blue. The five of them stopped and watched as another creature was created. It was exactly like the other only it's wings and tail were dark blue instead. Yami pointed his sword toward it. The creature let out a loud whimper and curled into a ball in terror. Yami blinked in shock. Ignoring the creature Yami turned his attention back to the one which had snatched up Yugi. Yami stopped before the creature and pointed his sword threateningly at it. The creature screeched angrily at Yami and brought Yugi closer.

"Yami." Yugi started.

Yami looked at Yugi.

"It's okay just put your weapon away." Yugi said.

"WHAT!" Yami shouted.

"Just do it trust me." Yugi said.

Trusting the smaller Yami sheathed his sword as did Kaiba and Bakura. The creature's gaze softened knowing they meant no harm and turned back to Yugi where it the….. cuddled him. The creature nuzzled Yugi's neck and Yugi giggled happily.

"It's not dangerous." Yugi explained.

"What is it?" Yami questioned.

"Whatever it is it must have something to do with you." Kaiba said. "It came from your millennium puzzle and they look like you."

Yami nodded his fear now disappearing. There was a painful screech behind them. They looked around. The dark blue creature cried out and slowly vanished in a ray of dark blue light. Everyone blinked in confusion.

DONE! THAT'S ALL NOW I'M TIRED! NEXT CHAPTER SOON AS LONG AS I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW! REVIEW PEOPLE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MY SIS SAYS IT'S ORIGINAL! I HOPE IT IS! JUST SO YOU KNOW I'M STARTING Y10 NOW SO I HAVE GCSE COURSEWORK SO THAT'S WHY IT'S TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! THOUGHT I'D GIVE YOU AN EXPLANATION!


	2. Leave Me, Hate Me, Just Don't Hurt Me

Alright ppl. Because of _**Yugiismyname**_ giving that rly cute pwease I'm updating this fanfiction now…. I should rly update my little tenshi now that I think about it OoO OoO OoO OoO. I'll update it soon. Anyway here's My Emotions are showing chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

(I know the chapter name doesn't make any sense O.O)

_**Chapter 2: Leave Me, Hate Me, Just Don't Hurt Me **_

Everyone, except from Yugi who was happily playing with the pink creature, was sitting on the two benches in the palace gardens' trying to figure out what was happening.

"Yami you haven't tried any spells recently have you? Something's gone wrong and you decided not to say anything." Kaiba enquired.

"No." Yami answered simply. "I don't understand I'm so confused."

The millennium puzzle released its infamous glow which had turned a light blue colour. Another creature formed exactly as all the others only with turquoise features instead. Yami rolled his eyes. The creature tilted its head to one side showing its confusion. It silently crawled away in search of anything that took its interest. Annoyance began to form now. Another glow. Bright red features covered this one. It growled in annoyance at its surroundings and then sulkily climbed a tree. Anger, dark red features. It slinked away. Yami sighed and turned to the floor. Kaiba blinked.

"Yami how are you feeling?" Kaiba questioned.

"Annoyed, angry and confused." Yami answered.

Kaiba stared at each of the creatures.

"Have you used the millennium puzzle lately?" Kaiba asked.

Yami shook his head.

"You didn't say anything, hope anything, wish anything?" Kaiba enquired.

Yami began shaking his head but stopped at the word wish.

"Well…. I wished Yugi could she how I felt." Yami admitted.

"Do you remember the exact words you used?" Kaiba questioned.

Yami nodded. (A/N: I've forgotten I've gotta look back.)

"I think I said 'I wish Yugi could see my emotions… I wish Yugi could know how I feel.'" Yami answered.

Kaiba looked thoughtfully around then…

"I must be what happened." Jou said. "You wished that Yugi could see your emotions and the millennium puzzle misunderstood." (A/N: Everyone knows Yami likes Yugi but Yugi, everyone knows Bakura likes Ryou except Ryou and everyone knows Kaiba likes Jou except Jou. Just so you know.)

Bakura nodded in agreement. Yami sighed knowing it was true. The light blue creature faded away whilst inspecting a near by heirloom.

"So what emotion is that?" Jou asked pointing to the pink one holding Yugi.

"Love." Ryou replied simply.

Yami smiled at these words.

"That's why it's being so affectionate towards Yugi; it's feeding off Yami's love and directing it towards Yugi."

"Now we know how it happened how do we get things back?" Jou asked.

"Try wishing again." Bakura suggested.

Yami closed his eyes.

'_I wish everything would go back to the way it was. I wish these creatures would disappear._' Yami opened his eyes hopefully, nothing. The bright red creature was still glaring at every bird that passed him and the dark red one was happily attacking a tree to get out its undying rage.

"It didn't work." Yami sighed.

"I think maybe the last time you wished you really wanted it and that's why it's happening." Ryou said. "You're just making this one to get rid of them, that's why the puzzle isn't reacting."

Kaiba glared angrily at the two red creatures who were beginning to annoy him.

"Would you get those two out of here?" Kaiba snapped.

Yami looked at the two and closed his eyes taking deep breaths and calmly himself down. The two disappeared. Yami looked over to Yugi to make sure the small boy was okay. Yugi was sitting in the pink creatures lap curled up happily his head resting on the creature's chest. The creature had its wings wrapped around the smaller and was playing with one of the boy's bangs whilst nuzzling his neck. Yami smiled glad that Yugi was happy. A yellow featured creature formed showing Yami's happiness. It smiled warmly at everyone and then lap down happily sun bathing. Yami rolled his eyes at the creature and turned his attention back to Yugi. The pink creature lifted Yugi into his arms and flew into the air. Yami stood up staring after him. Yami smiled as he watched Yugi giggle happily in the creature's arms at the small flight. The pink creature landed lightly on a large tree and happily nuzzled into Yugi's neck contently. Yami watched as Yugi giggled happily and hugged the creature. Trust, care and happiness were laced in Yugi's gaze like silk in there Yami could also spot… love. Yami blinked in shock. Love!? Yugi stared adoringly up at the creature lovingly and smiling. Jealously. Another creature. It was green and… flying straight at Yugi and the creature ready to attack. Seeing it, the pink one fled holding Yugi close. It was too late. The creature did a direct attack. The pink one cried out in pain and dropped Yugi. Yugi cried out in pure terror.

"_**YUGI!**_" Everyone shouted.

Fear and protectiveness for the small boy filled Yami. Dark blue and pure white. The dark blue creature curled in a ball up fearfully covering its eyes with its wings not wanting to watch the small boy die. The pure white creature reacted, protectiveness. It flew forward as fast as it possibly could. It safely lowered Yugi to the ground. Yugi sighed in relief his fear disappearing. The yellow and dark blue creature disappeared and was replaced by another with pale coloured yellow wings showing relief. Yami held Yugi close protectively checking the smaller for injuries. Yugi smiled.

"I'm fine Yami, don't worry." Yugi assured him.

Yami glared angrily at the pink creature. Dark red. It attacked the pink one. The pink creature cried out in pain. Yugi instantly pulled away from Yami and pried the dark red from the pink. Yugi wrapped his arms lovingly around the pink one. It held him close. The dark red creature darted forward and tried to push Yugi out of the way. Yugi resisted.

WHAM!

The creature hit Yugi on the face with its claws causing four long gashes across the small boy's cheek. The pale yellow creature had disappeared at the current events.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted running over to the smaller his anger disappearing.

The dark red creature disappeared. Jealousy, love and protectiveness were all that were left. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and inspected the cut. Yugi instantly pulled away from Yami fearfully. Yami held the smaller whispering in Yugi's ear:

"It's okay Hikari, I'm here I'll protect you."

Yugi pulled fearfully away from Yami.

"_**LET GO**_!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi it's okay, it's me Yami." Yami cooed.

"_**I DON'T WANT YAMI!**_" Yugi cried out.

Everyone blinked in shock at these words. Tears streamed down Yugi's face fearfully as he wrapped his arms around the pink creature in desperate need of protection. Yami filled with jealousy. The green creature screeched angrily and moved to attack. The white creature stood protectively in front of the two glaring angrily back. The two screeched at each other threateningly. The green attack knocking the white off its feet. Yugi cried out in pure terror as the moved to attack him and the pink. Yami grabbed the green creature's robe holding him back. Yugi shook in the pink creature's arms. Yami threw the creature away and ran over to Yugi.

"Yugi are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Go away Yami." Yugi said.

"Yugi…." Yami started.

"_**I SAID GO AWAY I DON'T WANT YOU HERE I ONLY NEED THESE TWO!**_" Yugi cried out.

Yami knew he was talking about the pink and white creatures. Yami stood up and stepped back. If Yugi didn't want Yami near him then that was Yugi decision. Yami wasn't going to go against him. Tears began to form in Yami's eyes at Yugi's rejection, sadness. Another blue creature. It wasn't as dark as fear but not as light as confusion either. Anger began to fill Yami as well. He had taken care of Yugi, treated him with kindness and now the boy didn't want anything to do with him. Dark red. It glared at the pink and white who stared angrily back. Yami turned and walked away from the shaking boy, anger and jealousy followed. No one knew what was going to happen now. What they did know was that protectiveness, love, anger and jealousy weren't going to leave anytime soon.

AND THAT'S THE SECOND CHAPTER!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! REVIEW!!! I SOULD BE UPDATING A BIT QUICKER NOW AS THE SIX WEEKS ARE COMING UP YAY!!! AS SAID BEFORE THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR _**YUGIISMYNAME**_ AND I UPDATED FOR THEM NOW BECAUSE OF THE CUTE PWEASE THEY GAVE ME!!!


	3. It's Care

NEW CHAPTER!!!!! I'M UPDATING EVERYTHING AND NOW IT'S….. 5am….. oh well I'M STILL IN MY SIX WEEKS!!!!! YAY!!!!! Here's the new chapter.

Kaiba gently knocked on Yami's door.

"Yami!" He called inside, silence.

Kaiba sighed and opened the door. He looked around. Yami was sitting on the bed staring at the apparently extremely interesting duvet cover. Yami's bangs were covering his eyes making it impossible to read his features but Kaiba had a general idea what it would be, not to mention there was a blue creature whimpering sadly in the corner. The dark red creature, which had been clutching on the top of the door frame, swung down in front of Kaiba and hissed angrily at him. Kaiba stared emotionlessly back.

"Yami tell this _**thing**_ to appreciate something called personal space." Kaiba said.

"Down garnet, leave Kaiba alone." Yami ordered.

The creature lowered itself from the top of the door frame and entertained itself with starting a fight with jealously.

"You named it?" Kaiba asked.

"It's going to be sticking around so I may as well." Yami replied.

"What's jealousy?" Kaiba questioned.

"Emerald." Yami answered. "But I'm sure that's not what you came here for."

"No it's not." Kaiba sighed.

"What do you want?" Yami muttered.

"To see if you're okay." Kaiba replied.

A small smile traced Yami's face.

"That's a bit out of character for you." Yami said.

"Yeah, well I'm bored." Kaiba replied. "And you?"

Yami sighed.

"Fine I guess, if that's how Yugi really feels then I can't really do anything can I?" Yami asked. "It's his choice."

"Just try again later." Kaiba reassured him. "Yugi was just a little scared at the time, he didn't realise what he was saying."

The small smile reappeared on Yami's face.

"Maybe you're right; I'll talk to him again tomorrow when he's had time to calm down." Yami said.

"There you go." Kaiba said. "Now you've got a meeting to go to make yourself useful."

Yami smiled and nodded as the blue creature disappeared. Yami straightened himself up; image was everything for a Pharaoh. With one last look in the mirror Yami left for his meeting.

The next day….

Yami was standing outside the dining room pacing trying to think of what to say to Yugi.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked.

Yami looked around to see Kaiba and Bakura walking towards him.

"You see that Yami?" Bakura asked sarcastically pointing at the door. "It's called a door, push it and you'll be taken to a completely different world."

Yami smirked sarcastically at Bakura.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked.

"Just rehearsing what to say to Yugi." Yami replied.

"Well, let's try it on the real thing." Kaiba said.

The two pushed a reluctant Yami into the room and garnet and emerald followed.

Yami swallowed nervously as he saw Yugi sitting in the lap of the pink creature eating his breakfast. A pale pink featured creature appeared. Yami glared at it and walked towards Yugi.

"Yugi." Yami started.

WHAM!

Yami was hit hard and thrown across the floor. Guards instantly surrounded Yami. Yami quickly rose to his feet and wasn't surprised to the pure white creature standing in front of the pink creature and Yugi. Yugi quickly rose to his feet and ran over to Yami.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded and ordered the guards to return to their stations, they did as they were told. There was complete silence between the two friends. Every rehearsed line left Yami's head. There was silence then finally….

"I have to talk to you." The two said in unison.

They laughed and looked at each other.

"You first." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi sighed. "I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday, I didn't mean it I was just….."

Yugi continued to babble from there starting one sentence then beginning another. Yami smiled at the cuteness and gently placed a finger over Yugi lips. Yugi stared.

"It's okay Little One, I understand." Yami said.

"And you…. What did you want to say?" Yugi asked.

"Oh… I just wanted to…… apologize for it not being me who helped you." Yami replied pathetically.

"Oh…. Well…. That's okay." Yugi assured him.

Yami nodded. Yugi moved nervously and stepped close to Yami and looked up at him. Yami swallowed nervously.

"Everyone told me about what these creatures are." Yugi informed him.

"Oh, they did, did they?" Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"But… they never told me what emotion the pink creature represented, they said you knew but you never told them." Yugi said moving slightly closer to Yami.

"Oh…. I….. didn't." Yami said.

"So….. what emotion is it?" Yugi asked he moved closer to Yami, there skin almost touching.

Yami swallowed nervously.

"He's….. er……" Yami started.

"Yes?" Yugi whispered.

"He is….."

END!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! After so much time of not updating I won't be cruel.

"……care." Yami finished lamely.

"Care?" Yugi asked.

"Yes…. You know…. Like care like for a friend or brother….. I care for you….." Yami said, it wasn't a lie really, he did care for Yugi.

"Oh…. _**That**_ kind of care…." Yugi whispered, he moved away from Yami. "I see….."

Yugi slowly walked back to the table and slowly began eating. Yami could hear everyone sighing around him. Yami left the room silently feeling disgraced with himself.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY THINK I'D BE NICE DID YOU????? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry I couldn't help it!!!!! I'll update next time I can!!!!! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! (Almost forgot)


	4. Can We Talk?

Yami: and were back again with….. ducks as camera flies at him HA

WHAM!

Yami: clutches head when did we get a gargoyle statue….. strike that _**WHY**_ did we get a gargoyle statue.

Yugi: Laughs nervously

YamiKoi: Like I said im updating all my fanfics now, by the way…. I dnt own YuGiOh, jst so u knw. Anyway heres the nxt chapter.

Chapter 4

"Why?" Jounochi asked.

"I don't know." Yami replied.

"Why?" Ryou sighed.

"I don't know." Yami repeated.

"Why?" Kaiba sighed.

"_**I SAID I DON'T KNOW!**_" Yami shouted.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

Yami glared angrily at Bakura.

"I'm sorry it's just everyone else said it and I felt a little…. I thought we were doing a thing……I didn't want to feel left out and….. you know I….. no?... but…. I'll just shut up now." Bakura failed.

"Good idea." Kaiba said.

"Not to annoy you but why?" Jounochi asked.

"I guess I just froze." Yami sighed. "It's stupid I know but…."

Yami let out another sigh.

"Why is it so hard for Yamis to just say how they feel?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know, genetic thing I guess." Jou replied. (A/N: OHHHH big word for Jou.)

Yami, Bakura and Kaiba looked nervously at each other feeling their egos being stabbed many many times.

"Why don't you go back and tell him now?" Ryou suggested.

"I can't…. I'm nervous." Yami replied.

"Oh come on it's easy it's just like….. Kaiba I loved you and I always have." Jou said. "Just like that."

Kaiba's head shot up and looked at Jounouchi.

"It's that easy…. Of course it may be harder cause you'll mean it but….. you know." Jou said.

Bang, that wasn't a stabbed ego that was a bullet deflation on Kaiba. Kaiba lowered his head again. (A/N: couldn't help it.)

"Well I have a meeting to go to." Yami sighed. "I'll see you later."

Yami calmly walked out of the room with jealousy and anger following again.

WHAM!

Yami walked straight into another person. Yami moaned and sat up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean….." Yami said sitting up.

Yami instantly froze. He was lying on top of Yugi. (A/N: cliché I know.)

"I…… er…… I……." Yami tried.

Yugi blushed madly.

"Forgive me I…." Yami tried.

Yami was suddenly lifted off his feet. Yami blinked in shock and looked around to see protectiveness holding the back of his robe. Love gently picked Yugi up.

"Snowflake let Yami go." Yugi said. (A'N: I know Egypt dosen't have snow but I think you'll all live with the name.)

BANG!

Snowflake dropped Yami. Yami moaned and rose to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, he looked up.

"Snowflake?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled innocently.

"I named them." Yugi replied proudly.

Yami chuckled.

"You were always creative." Yami commented.

Yugi blushed.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. Yugi slipped out of Love's arms.

"What's his name?" Yami asked looking at Love.

Yugi glanced back at the pink creature.

"Velvet…. His wings are really soft." Yugi replied.

Yami nodded.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"I have a meeting to get to." Yami replied.

"Oh…. Okay." Yugi said.

There was silence then finally….

"Yami…. Do you think maybe we could talk?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"S-sure." Yami said.

"Well… I…" Yugi started.

"My Pharaoh, the meeting has started." A young male slave said.

"R-right." Yami said.

"Meet me in the gardens after okay Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

Oh…. I wonder what Yugi wants to talk to yami about.

Yami: Well he said….. WHAM!

Yugi: sweatdrop was that a caravan you hit him with?

YamiKoi: yeah…. Why?

Yami: Ow…..

YamiKoi: Okay…. Till next time! Ill update my little tenshi soon I promise!

I know tht was crap but you know…. Im trying…..


End file.
